powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Feline: Caught (Comic 2)
Tim had finally arrived in front of his house and quickly helped the young woman into his house. He then took her to a chair in the kitchen, he then grabbed a bag of cold vegetables out the freezer and said “Put that on your nose.” Just then Julia opened the door to her room and saw the two in the kitchen she then said “Ummm… Tim, why is their a badly beaten stranger in the house?” Tim then said “She was getting attacked by some big guy at the bar, and I stepped in.” Julia then said “And you brought her here?” Tim then said “Where else could I bring her?” Julia then said “How about the hospital?” Tim then said “What if they need me to sign papers?” Julia then said “What about her house?” Tim then said “She doesn't have one, or anyone to contact.” Julia then sighed and said “I’ll go get the medical kit.” The woman then said “Thank you so much.” Tim then said “We never turn our back on someone in need.” Julia then said “Right.” She then walked over to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet to grab the medicine with Tim in the kitchen grabbing an apple out the refrigerator. He then said “So, I never got your name.” She then said “Oh, I’m sorry it’s Kelly, Kelly Davis.” He then said “Pretty name.” She began to smirk and said “Thanks.” Tim then said “So how’d a girl like you get involved with a douche like that dude at the bar.” Julia then walked in with the medical kit and began to apply gel to Kelly’s wounds. Kelly then said “I met him a couple months ago at a club. He was a bouncer at the place and I thought he was cute so I decided to go up and talk to him. One thing led to another and we became a couple, but a couple weeks into it, I began to realize he wasn't just a bouncer. He never stayed the night, and was very resistant to share anything about himself and had a nice house and car, far out of the price range of a bouncer.” Tim then said “Why stay then?” She then said “The sex.” Tim then said “Sex?” Kelly then said “Yes, he was unbelievable.” Tim then said “Wow, this guy must have a flag pole in his draws.” Julia then said “Shut up Tim, continue with your story, Kelly.” Kelly then said “Well, eventually I decided to ask him what he really did one day and he just went berserk. He knocked over anything near him in my house and said I was asking too many questions, and to stop bothering him. So I left the situation alone, until one day I came to his house and saw a bunch of drugs and money on his living room table. I ran out as soon as I saw and got in my car. He yelled after me and jumped inside his own car racing off. My car ran out of fuel so I had to stop on the side of the road. I quickly tried to get out my car but he rammed the back of it. I was cut up, and bruised but still conscious, so I jumped out the car and struggled to my feet. I looked back and saw he was out his car and walking towards me. I didn't know what he was saying, I just wanted to get away from him. I ran as fast as I could until I saw a bar ahead, but right before I made it to the entrance he caught me. He threw me down onto the ground and said something, then he grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up, that’s when I scratched him in the face and stumbled inside.” Tim then said “That sounds awful.” Julia then said “I’m sorry you had to suffer like that.” Kelly’s eyes began to water as she said “I should of known he was nothing but a thug, but I let myself fall for him, without thinking.” Tim then said “Don't worry, we’ve all been down that road before.” Kelly then said “Thank you both for helping me, you’re so kind.” Tim then said “It’s no problem.” Just then they heard a bang on their front door. Julia then said “Did you forget to bring in another one of your midnight guest.” Tim then said “Not that I recall, but hey maybe they follow me home now.” Julia then rolled her eyes and said “Let’s hope not.” Tim then opened door and was greeted with a hard punch to the face knocking down to floor. The big man from the bar was at the doorstep of the house with a menacing look on his face. He then stepped over Tim and said “What are you waiting for?” Kelly then punched Julia in the face catching her off guard and kicked her in the back of the head knocking her out. Kelly then pulled a tracking device off her back and said “Just waiting for the right opportunity.” Tim rose to his feet with a fire fist and tried to punch the big man from behind, but he quickly turned around caught the punch with the fire causing him on harm. He then smiled and said “Nice try.” He then grabbed Tim by the throat and threw him through the on of the walls of the house knocking him out cold. The big man then said “Do you know where the gem is?” Kelly then said “No, I didn't get a chance to ask.” The big man then said “Well since those two are out cold, I guess we’re going to have to tear this place apart. The big man then kicked down the door to Tim’s room and began tearing it to pieces. Kelly then walked inside Julia’s room and turned on the lights, she began to looked around and after a few minutes of studying the room, she noticed the floor a marks next to her dresser. She then pushed the dresser aside and saw a huge vault inside. Kelly then yelled out “Hey, Chris!” Chris then walked out of Tim’s room with it completely ripped apart and walked inside Julia’s room. Kelly then said “I could use a little muscle.” Chris then walked up to the safe and said “With pleasure.” He then ripped the vault door open with minimal effort revealing The Gem of Anushia.” Kelly then grabbed it as sirens echoed throughout the area Kelly then said “Let’s go.” The two ran out the hole Chris made when he threw Tim and ran into the alley, leaving the scene unseen. Police then ran in and saw the infamous two thieves unconscious and quickly handcuffed them with one officer saying “We finally got these bastards.” They then threw them in the back of the squad cars and drove back to their headquarters.